Two Beds and a Coffee Machine
by wednesday the 4th
Summary: This is a songfic...the worlds favourite couple is together but is all happy? My first songfic plz r and r


**A/N: So, I was listening to this song by Savage Garden (Two Beds and a Coffee Machine) and I thought that I'd make a story out of it. The worlds most irritating couple are together. But it's no happy tale…**

**There is mention of violence, in the form of domestic violence so, you have been warned…**

**To Beds and a Coffee Machine**

_And she takes another step_

_Slowly she opens the door_

_Checks that he is sleeping_

She walks as quietly as she could across the remains of many of her possessions that are scattered across the floor. She makes her way to the door of the bedroom she once shared with her husband, to check that he's sleeping. When she looks though the door she sees his tall figure rising and falling with the even breaths of deep sleep. When he sleeps, she can still see the man she married, tall and handsome, with a smile that used to make her melt. Now she never saw that smile, not even when he played with their two children, which hurt.

"What happened Ron?" She whispers, turning from the doorway.

_Pick up all the broken glass and furniture on the floor_

_Been up half the night screaming _

_Now it's time to get away_

She cringes as small shards of glass push themselves further into her feet. She bends over and begins to pick up the larger pieces, careful not to cut herself. Her hand comes into contact with the glass rose he'd given her on their graduation night, he said it would last forever, like his love for her. Now it was just as broken as her heart. Next she gets the broom and sweeps all the smaller pieces of glass and splinters into a pile, thinking of her fight with her husband.

"Ron I need go away for a while, I need to think" she'd told him, tears stinging her eyes.

"Why do you need to go away? Why can't you just think here?" He'd asked in the drunken slur that she was now so accustom to hearing in answer to anything she said after 5 o'clock in the afternoon.

"Because I think it would be better for you not to be around while I'm thinking" she'd said looking at him with her still unshed tears shining in her eyes.

"What would I be doing while you're away then?" he asked slowly.

"Taking care of the kids for a few weeks" she answered timidly.

"I already take care of those kids, I work all day, 5 days a week" he said his drunken gaze narrowing at her, almost in challenge.

"Not like that, play with them, be interested in their lives, be their parent not their money provider" she had said tears now flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Are you suggesting I'm not a good parent?" He'd replied, picking up an empty beer bottle and throwing it at her. Still, she was a skilled witch and managed to stop the bottle hitting her with a swift flick of her wand.

"Don't you use that thing against me you hag" he'd screamed at her, before throwing another bottle in her direction, which, she'd once again avoided with the use of her wand.

He was furious now and began throwing both obscenities and bottles at her. Then he grabbed his own wand screaming "accio wand" causing her to lose her one weapon of defence. He then proceeded to hit her and throw their many possessions, the ones yet to be destroyed by other fights, at her.

Looking at her house now it was hard to believe they had picked it together just before their wedding day, with the hopes of raising a happy family together in it. Tears once again began to fall from her eyes as she finished her clean up and headed for her children's rooms.

She has to leave, now.

_Pack up the kids in the car _

_Another bruise to try and hide _

_Another alibi to write_

She enters her son's room, looking at his red hair and his freckles; he looks just like Ron had when he was younger. She gingerly wipes the tears from her eyes and cheeks trying to avoid the bruise she knows is currently growing purple and swelling. She walks towards her son reaching out hand and touching his shoulder rousing him from his sleep.

"Honey you need to get up we're going on an adventure," she says softly sitting him up in bed "can you put your dressing gown on for me please" she asks before heading for her daughter's room.

The little girl is fast asleep when her mother walks in and looks down at her, the same red hair as her brother and fathers graces her head but in every other way she looks like her mother. Picking her daughter up, wrapping her in a blanket she moves back to her son's room.

"Honey, I need you to pick your favourite clothes and shoes and put them in your kindy bag ok?" she asks her son, who is now awake and looking at his mother, he had heard the yelling in the lounge room before he fell asleep. He nods at her and picks his best clothes and shoes to take with him on their adventure. He follows his mother as she heads back to his sister's bedroom. She struggles to pack clothes into a bag while holding her little girl. He comes to help doing as his mother instructs him to and putting clothes into a small bag.

Then grabbing her own prepacked bag, the mother moves to their muggle car. Her son climbs in one side and opens the door for his mother, so she can place the sleeping little girl in her arms into the other seat.

"Mummy…?" comes the mumbled word from her daughter. "it's ok sweetie just go back to sleep ok?" she asks her daughter in hushed tones. The little girl nods sleepily and puts her head on her brother's shoulder as the car roars to life.

_Another ditch in the road _

_You keep moving _

_Another stop sign _

_You keep moving on _

_And the years go by so fast _

_Wonder how I ever made it through_

She drives through the winding streets of the area she calls home wanting to get away. This was not how she'd imagined her life all those years ago.

He had proposed to her only 2 years after they left school. They were the perfect couple, England's best healer and one of their leading Aurors. They were the wizarding world's golden couple. But, that was 11 years ago and she was more miserable than anything. She had left her job to be a full time mother when her son had been born 6 years ago and had been so happy. She, Ron and their baby boy had spent Sundays on picnics at the river near their house. It was not long after this that Harry had been killed while on a mission in Africa. Ron had taken the news badly and soon after began to drink way too much. She thought it would be ok and he'd come the other side of this habit, but he never had. For a while she just let it go, but after a while he had become violent and she decided that she couldn't risk sleeping in the same room as him, especially as she was pregnant with their second child. It had nearly killed her when he wasn't present for the birth but she had felt Harry near by and this thought had gotten her thought it.

That was 3 years ago and every time something happened to her she could feel Harry near her helping her through it.

This is how she had survived all Ron had done to her.

_And there are children to think of _

_Baby's asleep in the back seat _

_Wonder how they'll ever make it through this living nightmare_

It had always been her biggest fear that one day he would turn on her children, her babies.

She wondered if they heard the screaming matches at night, if they heard the bottles and furniture break around her. She was skilled with her wand and she was generally not hurt by his throwing objects at her but sometimes her would come at her, wrestle her to the ground, hit her so hard she felt her bones crack.

Tonight she had been lucky, he had only managed a couple of hits before collapsing into a coma like sleep. She had grabbed her wand and moved him to the bedroom before checking on her kids.

She knew that her little boy had heard something because he was crying in his sleep. It broke her heart to think of him living through all this.

She is pulled out of the reverie by the feeling of lips on her cheek.

"It'll be ok mummy, I love you."

_But the mind is an amazing thing _

_Full of candy dreams and new toys _

_And another cheap hotel _

_Two beds and a coffee machine_

She stops when she reaches the only place she can think of that's safe for her to go. The Leaky Cauldron, while a little dirty, is a place where she can access both the muggle world where her family is and the wizarding world where she is so well loved. She walks into pub holding her daughter in one arm and her bag in the other, her son coming up the rear carrying his and his sister's bags.

"You're doing really well honey not much further," she says praising her young son's efforts.

"Mummy is daddy a bad man?" he asks looking at her with his huge blue eyes.

"No honey, just a very angry man," she says knowing it's true, "he's still angry because Uncle Harry went to live with the angles."

The small boy smiles at his mum.

She smiles back knowing that she never wants him to know about the kind of man his father has become.

"Mrs. Weasley, what can I do for you?" Asks a very sleepy looking Tom.

"I need a room for the night Tom' she asks knowing he'd give up the world to help her out.

"I only have one with two beds," he says looking a little apologetic. "That's ok, she can sleep with me" she answers looking at her daughter in her arms.

The bartender smiles at her handing her a key before turning back to his quarters.

She climbs the stairs to the floor with rooms. She finds hers with no problem; ushering her son into the room she closes the door and locks it in case he comes looking for them.

She settles her little boy in the single bed warming it with her wand so it's easier for him to fall asleep. She then places her daughter in the bed next to herself before turning off the lights. She knows she wont sleep tonight but it doesn't mean her children should suffer.

_But there are groceries to buy_

_And she knows she'll have to go home soon_

She contemplates how to get around the problem of money. When she has an idea that might just work.

She climbs out of the bed she is sharing with the small girl that is her daughter and walks to the fireplace. This is her only hope she hopes it works.

She pulls out a small bag of floo powder and throws it into the diminishing flames; she then puts her head in the flames saying the only place she can think of that might take her in.

She plans to leave the next night.

_Another ditch in the road_

_You keep moving_

Another stop sign

_You keep moving on_

_And the years go by so fast_

_Wonder how I ever made it through_

She waits for her children to wake up the next morning before heading into Diagon Alley. They eat some breakfast before they head into one of the numerous shops and come out with two new toys, one for each child. She wants so much to take them to see Fred and George at the joke shop but she's afraid that they might want to know where Ron is and she couldn't bring herself to tell them if they did.

She spends the day with her children looking at the shops and buying them little treats because this might be the last time they see many of the people in the alley.

_Another bruise to try and hide_

_Another alibi to write_

She's afraid people are going to ask her about the bruise on her face but she's not letting it stop her like it usually does. She knows people are looking and wondering what happened but no one says anything.

As the night draws closer she takes her children back to their room to gather their things. They then leave without anyone noticing.

_Another lonely highway in the black of night_

_But there's hope in the darkness_

_You know you're going to make it through_

They've been driving for hours, then she sees it looming in the distance, and it is a sight for sore eyes. She turns to see two pairs of eyes staring at her.

"Kids, we're going to be living here for a while, ok?" she says knowing this is the last stop in their adventure.

"Mummy is this school?" the little boy asks looking at the huge castle in front of them.

"Yes honey, this is Hogwarts" she says smiling to herself, it is and always has been her home. Now it will be her children's home too.

She pulls up at the front of the castle knowing that there is someone waiting just inside for them. She is excited to be here and jumps out of the car to grab her kids. Holding their hands she walks up the stone steps.

As they reach the top step the doors open revealing the entrance hall and standing in the middle of it is Hogwarts headmaster, Dean Thomas.

"Hello Hermione"

_Another ditch in the road_

_You keep moving_

_Another stop sign _

_You keep moving on_

_And the years go by so fast_

_Wonder how I ever made it_

**A/N: What did you think? I just wrote it as I went, sorry if the tense isn't right…I had trouble but eh. If you read it please review it.**

**Much love and later dayz**

**Manda **


End file.
